Keeping In Touch
by Rycheeprincess
Summary: After the New Year in 1984, the boys are still trying to find a piece of evidence that Eleven is still alive. Dustin finds a clue as to where there friend might be. Could this discovery make change?


Dustin was going through his comic books when he found his X-Men 134, the one Will refused to take when he got back from the Upside Down. He walked back to his bed, comic book in hand, and opened it to the first page. As he was reading, he realized that Dark Phoenix shared traits with Eleven. He then recalled a lot of his memories with El. Like the first time she revealed her powers in Mike's room, when they were at school with the ham radio and she contacted Will, when she saved Mike from jumping off of the cliff, and when she flipped the van over. That was pretty cool. Then, out of nowhere, his supercom turned on, causing him to jump. He reached across his bed to grab the device, scooting a little so he could reach it. He picked it up and held it to his ear. Dustin pressed the button and spoke.

"H-Hello?"

Dustin only heard breathing from the other end of the line. There was a sharp inhale and then the supercom went out of range for a few seconds then came back.

"Who is this?"

"Help!" A voice replied. A voice that was distant but sounded familiar to Dustin. However, he couldn't quite figure out who's voice it was.

"What's wrong? How can I help you? Where are you?" Dustin asked frantically while trying to figure out who the mysterious person on the other end was.

"Upside Do-" The all-too-familiar voice was cut off and the signal was lost.

"What?! How could someone be in the Upside Down and know it's name? How can someone contact me?!" Dustin asked to himself.

He looked down and the comic he was previously reading and paused, looked at the book for a second and scrambled out of his room, backpack on shoulder, grabbing his bike and biking strait towards the Dungeon Master's house.

.

.

.

Eleven lay, curled in a ball, in the middle of the forest. She decided to get up and wandered slowly to the street. She heard a loud crackling sound behind her. She whipped her head around and saw a silhouette of something coming towards her. It wasn't the Demogorgon of course, since she destroyed it when she got to the Upside Down. She turned back around and wobbled towards the street. She heard a familiar voice… she couldn't match it's owner but decided to follow it hoping it would lead her somewhere safe and away from the monster still approaching her.

As she continued to follow the familiar voice, she realized she was walking into a familiar but unfamiliar part of Hawkins. She recalled memories of traveling with the boys along this road. She sighed, remembering their happy faces. If only I could contact them in some way.

The voice suddenly stopped moving. The voice had stopped all together. Then, it picked up again, still in conversation with two unknown people. The voices traveled inside a house on the side of the road. Eleven noticed it was somewhere that she never noticed before because she never needed to.

She continued to follow the voice into the house and up the stairs. Although it was a new place, El felt right at home. She felt the comfort that she had felt in her fort at Mike's house, the warmth from Will's home, and the same chilling sensation from the laboratory. She entered a room filled with tiny figures, shelves of books, and a lonely little lamp sitting on a chest on the far wall. Her eyes drifted around the room to try and find some clues about the individual whom she had followed. She wobbled over the vines covering most of the floor and continued to analyze the room. She drifted to the far side of what seemed to be a bed, took one look at the night-stand, and ran towards it.

El reached a hand out and grabbed the supercom from it's perch on the night-stand. She dusted away the goop and dust and turned the device on. She sat on the dusty bed staring at the device. She closed her eyes focusing her mind on the device. There was a faint crackle from the supercom and El opened her eyes. There was a moment's silence then that familiar voice spoke through the supercom.

"H-Hello?" The voice said.

El could only breathe into the supercom. She was about to speak when the line cut off. She heard footsteps pounding behind her. From the distance echo, it sounded like they were right outside of the house. The connection came back and El heard the voice again.

"Who is this?" The voice asked.

"Help!" El whisper-shouted into the device as to not attract the monster to come any faster.

"What's wrong? How can I help you? Where are you?" The voice asked almost frantically as if the owner was freaking out.

"Upside Do-" El began to say but heard a clicking sound behind her. She stopped mid word, dropped the supercom, and turned around to find a new monster standing before her.


End file.
